Bienvenidos a Fazbears
by Mangle The Wolf
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste y a los que no nadie los esta obligando a leerla
1. chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Foxy y Mangle historia de amor

Cuando apenas los toys llegaron los antiguos animatronicos se pusieron celosos intentaron destruirlos pero dragoloso lo evitaba pero Foxy no atacaba el con asustar al guardia era feliz , pero una noche alguien avía llegado primero era Mangle ahora si Foxy se puso celoso a si que intento destruir a Mangle pero ya que nunca la avía visto solo busco al único animatronico zorro hembra , cuando la encontró Foxy se enamoro de ella de igual manera Mangle y así empezó su relación, Foxy siempre protegía a Mangle a tal punto de protegerla de sus amigos que la querían destruirla.


	2. Capítulo 2

Historia de amor de Bonnie y Toy Chica

Después de que Foxy y Mangle se volvieron novios Toy Chica sentía algo que nunca había sentido curiosidad por el amor y más porque veía a Foxy y Mangle muy enamorados y su novio Toy Bonnie ya casi no la amaba . Un día Toy Bonnie le estaba gritando por culpa de Dragoloso que le había coqueteado entonces por eso se enojo Toy Bonnie, en ese momento Toy Bonnie le iba pegar a Toy chica pero alguien de tubo el golpe y fue Bonnie que desde hace tiempo estaba enamorado de Toy chica, después de salvarla Bonnie y Toy chica nunca se separaron y Bonnie siempre protege a Toy chica hasta el punto de amarse mutuamente.

PD:Dragoloso estaba poseído por alguien que no voy decir el no es un pervertido y de igual manera Toy Bonnie


	3. Capítulo 3

La verdad

La ultima vez cuando dragoloso coqueteo con toy chica les dije que estaba poseído pues hora sabrán por quien. Al dia siguiente por el comportamiento de los animatronicos mandaron un nuevo animatronico pero tardaria en llegar pero ese no es el punto todos notaron a toy bonnie raro mas de lo común pero cuando intentaban preguntarle que pasaba desaparecía literalmente unas horas después llegó la nueva animatronica era Regina la ayudante de dragoloso todos se presentaron excepto Toy bonnie que no estaba todavía y los old (los que quedaban ósea chica , freddy y golden) Regina se fue a recorrer la pizzería con cuidado por los old , cuando pasó por los baños escucho dos voces una era de Toy bonnie y la otra la le resultó familiar solo escucho "para ya con esto ya casi lastimo a toy chica por tu culpa " después se escuchó un golpe contra la pared cuando Regina entro voy a Toy bonnie en el piso inconsciente (ni modo que en el techo) Regina llevo rapido a toy bonnie con dragoloso después de dejarlo para que lo repararán Regina fue de nuevo a los baños y dijo: "Shadow Toy bonnie aparece se que estas aquí porque le haces eso a Toy bonnie " Shadow T.B aparece y dice:

"porque se me da la gana aparte porque te metes en los asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia"

Regina:"porque también se me da la gana y si es de mi incumbencia después de todo podría no se decirle a S.F donde estas así que largate antes de que le diga"

S.TB:"ok pero volveré "

desaparece y Regina vuelve con Toy bonnie y le cuenta lo que paso en el baño. Toy bonnie abraza a Regina y le dice:

TB: gracias ya por fin puedo estar bien.

Le devuelve el abrazo Regina y dice:

R: de nada para que están los amigos.

Y despues de eso Toy bonnie prometio proteger a Regina aunque ella no necesitaba protección y Toy bonnie empezó a sentir un sentimiento por Regina pero eso es para otro dia.

PD: para el que no entiendo Shadow Toy bonnie volvía agresivo a Toy bonnie y poseyó a dragoloso para que a si se le hiciera más fácil lastimar a Toy chica y se preguntan cómo Regina conoce a Shadow Toy bonnie tendrán que esperar cuando suba la siguiente parte. Ya se soy mala.


	4. Capítulo 4

Nueva amiga y un nuevo amor

Después de lo ocurrido T.C perdono a T.B pero no regreso con el porque quería a bonnie y los old se volvieron más tranquilos , paso el tiempo y llegó una nueva animatronica que para sorpresa de todos era la hermana de T.B su nombre es Bonbon

pero le dicen bon de cariño y parece que fred está enamorado de ella. Unos días después Toy freddy se veia extraño y Regina fue a ver que le pasaba.

R: hola fred que te pasa?

T.F: nada solo estoy pensando

R: seguramente en Bonbon

T.F: *con tono de enamorado* siiiii es tan bonita...espera que estoy diciendo

R: huy te enamoraste de la hermana de tu mejor amigo esto se pone interesante

T.F: por favor no le digas a nadie

R: esta bien

En eso grita Toy bonnie y Regina va ver que pasa

R:que paso?

T.B: TIENEN A MI HERMANA

R: quién?

T.B: FREDDY

R: bien cálmate iré por ella

Alguien la electrocuta y se desmaya

???: no ese no es tu distino

T.B: puta vida ahora si la rostisaron

Carga a Regina y se la lleva pero Toy freddy estaba espiando y va directo a partes y servicios, abre la puerta y ve Bonbon en el piso inconsciente la carga y se la lleva para repararla ( y si se preguntan dónde están los old digamos que dragoloso les está dando una paliza) pasan 2 horas y Bonbon ni Regina despiertan .

R*abre un hojo*que me paso?

Dragoloso: te achicharraron estuviste inconsciente por 2 horas

R: y quien me achi*no pudo terminar la pregunta porque T.B la abrazo con mucho cariño*

T.B: que bueno que estés bien me tenías preocupado

R: * corresponde el abrazo* no te preocupes mi conejo asustadizo

Después de esperar otra hora por fin Bonbon despierta y Toy freddy le da un abrazo

T.F: me tenías preocupado

Bon*corresponde el abrazo* no te preocupes por mí pero ¿cómo llegué aquí?

T.F: hou yo te tragué aquí yo te salve de los old

Bon: wow eres muy valiente *le da un beso en el cachete* gracias por salvarme

T.F: *todo atontado* de nada

R: jajaja *cantando* fred y bon sentados en un árbol B.E.S.O

Toy freddy se pone rojo como tomate y Bonbon se sonroja y empiezan a perseguir a Regina por toda la pizzería.

R: dragoloso ayúdame

D: no tu sola te metiste en problemas ahora te andas por tu cuenta

R: !PUTO DRAGÓN DE MIERDA ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR!

Fin del capítulo.

PD: si quiren saber qué le pasó a Regina digamos que quedo un día entero con los old para que no le pasará nada y se preguntan quién electrocutó pues se van a tener que esperar al capítulo que hable de eso. Soy mala x2.bye


	5. Capítulo 5

El plan de shadow

Después de un tiempo los old y los Toys ya eran aliados por completo pero Regina todavía estaba preocupada por lo ocurrido la última vez con Shadow Toy bonnie en el baño pues temía a que volviera ,en ese momento Toy bonnie ve a Regina algo preocupada y va con ella ,se sienta alado de ella y le pregunta:

TB:¿qué tienes?

R: nada solo estoy pensando

TB: ya no deberías estar preocupada por nada los originales ahora son nuestros amigos

R: lo se pero siento que algo malo va pasar

Espiando en las sombras

???: cálmate pronto toda esta pesadilla terminará

Mientras tanto con los demas

M: soy yo o no tienen un mal presentimiento

F: no eres la única siento que algo malo va pasar

En eso aparece dragoloso todo preocupado

D: CHICOS DONDE ESTÁ REGINA

FF: lo siento dragoloso no la hemos visto ¿para que la necesitas?

D: para algo

Bon: debe estar con mi hermano como de costumbre

B: solo sigue el sonido de la música y los encontraras

Dragoloso se va corriendo para buscar a Regina

TC: me pregunto por qué está tan preocupado

Volvemos con Regina y Toy bonnie ( P: huy el amor R: plushtrap sal de comic ahora)

TB*tocando la guitarra*

R* toca muy bien la guitarra debería descansar mañana va ver una fiesta importante * * se queda dormida en el hombro de Toy bonnie * ( P: con todo y baba R: CÁLLATE PLUSHTRAP)

TB*voltea y ve a Regina dormida ( y sin baba)* wow se quedó dormida sí que estaba cansada mejor la dejó dormir.

A las 5:59 am

TB: * despierta* diablos son las 5:59 mejor despierto a Regina pero ¿cómo? a ya se * se acerca a Regina y * REGINA DESPIERTA * gritando*

R: pinche Toy bonnie casi me da un infarto

TB: lo siento es que ya es hora de despertar

R: ok pero a la otra no me grites

TB: ok

( creyeron que le iba dar un beso verdad bueno continuemos)

En el show de mangle

M: hola niños espero que hoy nos divertimos mucho

Niño: mi mamá no pago para que hablaras * la empieza a destruir*

(Bueno ya sabemos cómo quedo mangle)

SF: mangle vamos mata a ese niño ellos nunca te respetan

En ese momento mangle se vuelve agresiva sube al techo y ataca pero no muerde al niño si no a un guardia y lo mato al instante

M: oh no ahora que hice

Alguien la electrocuta

M* cae al piso inconsciente *

R: lo siento mangle pero es por tu bien * lo dice llorando * ( si se preguntan porque llora es porque prometió nunca a serle daño a algún animatronico)

A las 3:00 pm

M: que paso?

F: MANGLE * la abraza *

M: FOXY QUE PASO PORQUE ESTAS DESPIERTO

F: no recuerdas que paso

M: oooh sí recuerdo

En eso aprece Shadow Toy bonnie

S.T.B: hola y adiós

Destruye a los Toys excepto a Toy bonnie * luego me encargo de ti

Intenta atacar a Regina pero Toy bonnie se pone enfrente de ella y recibe el ataque

R: Toy bonnie porque hiciste eso

TB: porque te prometí que siempre te protegería *se desactiva*

R: no Toy bonnie no me hagas esto conejo estupido

S.T.B: oh no ahora que hice *escucha algo y desaparece *

Los old se desactivan e igualmente Regina. Freddy Fazbear Pizza es cerrado y abren otro local con los originales, Dragoloso y Regina

R*despierta* que paso donde estoy y donde están los Toys

FF: estas en un nuevo local sin nuestros amigos

R: FREDDY ERES TU CASI NO TE RECONOCI

F: sip esta es nuestra Regina

R: cuánto tiempo e estado dormida

C: 2 días

R: wow

En eso aparece shadow t.b y se pone enfrente de Regina

S.t.b: Regina vengo a disculparme y no volver a molestarte jamás asta a luego

B: espera como es que conoces a Regina

R: es una larga historia

" verán ase mucho tiempo cuando dragoloso y yo dábamos nuestro acto Shadow era nuestro amigo pero cuando nos fuimos a otro local Shadow se enojo con nosotros y prometió matarnos"

R: esa es nuestra historia

FF: oye no te preocupes Shadow lo entendemos ya lo hemos pasado también

Shadow: gracias por entender ahora Regina me acompañas

R: para

Shadow: ya veras e estado esperando a que despertaras para enseñarte

Shadow lleva a Regina al sótano y enciende la luz y ve a los Toys armados y vivos Regina sale corriendo para abrazarlos y los lleva arriba con los demás y también les dan un abrazo grupal Foxy besa a mangle igualmente Bonnie a Toy chica y Toy bonnie le da un beso en la mejilla a Regina. Fin de la primera temporada

Pd: esto aún no acaba pronto llegará un nuevo enemigo y 5 nuevos amigos pero se tendrán que esperar hasta la 2 temporada " part gnirps" ( P: asta luego gente luego nos veremos R: CALLATE PLUSTRAP)


	6. Capítulo 6

La confesión de amor

Después de una semana de cambiar de local había mucho amor en pizzería Freddy empezó a sentir algo por Chica pero Chica sentía amor asía bonnie que esta con Toy chica, problemas de amor después Toy Freddy su amor por Bonbon creció asta el punto que se empezó a notar mucho y tanto Toy bonnie pues todavía no tenía el valor de decirle a Regina lo que sentía por ella y Regina no estaba interesada en nadie,

Un mes después

TF: no lo se Toy bonnie no me siento listo para esto

TB: por favor as estado practicando para esto

R: sin mencionar que tuve que transformarme en Bonbon muchas veces

TF: bien lo intentaré

Toy freddy va con Bonbon

TF: bon puedo preguntarte algo

Bon: si que pasa te ves nervioso

TF: quisieras ir a cenar con migo esta noche?

Bon: sip porque no

TF: ok nos vemos a las 9:00

Bon: ok

Se van los dos a prepararse para la cita

R: recuérdame porque debo ayudarte en esto

TB: porque le prometimos a Toy freddy que lo ayudaríamos

R: oh cierto

Llega Toy freddy y Bonbon bien arreglados

TF: que bien te ves

Bon: gracias tú tampoco te ves mal

Se sientan y Regina y Toy bonnie les sirven espagueti , después de cenar Toy freddy se va con Bonbon a la azotea.

Bon: para que me trajiste aquí

TF: Bonbon desde el día que te conocí despertaste un sentimiento en mi que jamás había sentido por eso estamos aquí para decirte que te amo con toda mi alma

Bon: wow no se que decir

TF: está bien entiendo que no me aceptes

Bon: Toy freddy déjame terminar yo también te amo

TF: en serio

R: SI HABLA EN SERIO * gritando*

Toy freddy y Bonbon voltean y ven a Regina y Toy bonnie espiandolos

TB: CALLATE lo siento hermana

Bon: no importa

TF: a mi si

Regina sale corriendo directo a la cueva pirata para que Toy freddy no la matara

Pero Bon lo agarro del brazo y le dio un besó en el cachete y Toy freddy la agarro y le dio un beso en la boca

TB: bueno parece que mi hermana por fin tiene novio mejor voy a buscar a Regina

Fin

Pd: wow el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada si se preguntan por qué Regina se escondió en la cueva pirata es que Foxy la deja andar con el debes en cuando , en el siguiente capítulo abra un nuevo amor pero no voy a decir de quién (P: pues yo sí pero para que la creadora no me mate digamos que tiene que ver con Regina) bueno ya escucharon al peluche nos vemos en el siguiente cap adiós .

???: pronto seré libre y nadie podrá detenerme jajaja

Continuará


	7. Capítulo 7

Problemas de amor

Unos días después de que Bonbon y Toy freddy iniciaron su reelección ,Toy freddy le devolvió el favor a Toy bonnie ayuda dándolo a confesar su amor a Regina pero lo malo era que Regina no estaba interesada en nadie y no era la de citas y esas cosas, 2 meses después Toy bonnie estaba listo lo malo es que no encontraban a Regina

TB: tal vez en otra ocasión sabes

TF: no, sino la encontramos ahora nunca le diras

Mientras con Regina

R: golden seguro que no se va escapar

G: cálmate ya me asegure de no escape

( R: huy el suspenso P: ya dinos quién es R: nunca)

Regina aparece en la oficina del guardia y se va a la cueva pirata pero ve a foxy y mangle dormidos y muy juntos ( no lo mal piensen)

R* mejor los dejo dormir a gusto que lastima que yo no tengo a nadie pero que estoy diciendo luego me vuelven a dejar cómo la última vez *

Regina va al back stage donde se encontraba Toy bonnie

TB: Regina

R: hola Toy bonnie que haces

TB: te estaba buscando

R: para?

TB: para que sepas que eres la chica que realmente me a tocado el corazón por eso te voy a decir lo que mi corazón siente por ti que te amo tanto que por eso me sacrifique por ti ese día a si que te gustaría ser mi novia

R: wow Toy bonnie no sabía que sentías eso por mi , déjame pensarlo por favor

TB: esta bien te daré tiempo

Los dos se van por distintas direcciones Regina se va a la oficina del guardia y Toy bonnie se sienta en el escenario en eso Toy chica pasaba por allí y fue a ver qué le pasaba a Toy bonnie

TC: Toy bonnie que te pasa * se sienta a lado de el*

TB: nada

TC: por favor a no me engañas sé que te pasa algo

TB: bien me gusta Regina pero parece que a ella no y no se porque

TC: porque no le preguntas a Dragoloso como puedes conquistarla

TB: que buena idea TC gracias

TC: de nada , que tengas suerte

Toy bonnie va con Dragoloso

TB: dragoloso te puedo preguntar algo

D: sí que pasa Toy bonnie

TB: es que me gusta Regina y no sé como conquistarla

D: dudó que te valla aceptar

TB: porque dices eso?

D: verás Regina tuvo un ex novio pero la dejo por otra desde entonces no confía en el amor

TB: oh la entiendo

Mientras con Regina

R: que rabia no se que le voy decir a Toy bonnie y si el también me deja por otra, aunque el me salvo la vida porque me ama y prometió que me protegería y mi corazón se siente a gusto con el cerca y cada vez que toca música me relaja creo saber que a ser

???: esta bien pero si te deja

R: le podrás a ser lo que quieras

Regina se para para buscar a Toy bonnie

R: donde estás Toy bonnie

Escucha música que bien del back stage, va asía allá y ve a Toy bonnie tocando la guitarra

R: Toy bonnie tengo que decirte algo

TB: déjame adivinar no me amas porque piensas que te pudo dejar con otra

R: primero Dragoloso te dijo lo de mi ex verdad

TB: sip

R: lo voy a matar y en segundo esto responde te pregunta

Regina le da un beso en la boca a Toy bonnie

TB: entonces si me amas

R: claro mi conejo asustadizo

Se dan otro beso

D: bueno parece que Regina va estar feliz con el

Bon: eso parece al menos mi hermano ya no es forever alone jaja

D: jajaja

Fin del capítulo .

Pd: huy el amor de toda la vida bueno ya vieron a nuestra nueva pareja el siguiente capítulo Freddy le dirá sus sentimientos a Chica y si se preguntan de quién estaban hablando Golden y Regina pues se esperan al capítulo ( P: pista analicen los capítulos anteriores en las parte de los Pd así sabrán quién es) busquen las pistas y lo descubrirán también el nuevo personaje con quien estaba hablando Regina tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo. Bye


	8. Capítulo 8

Freddica

Al día siguiente Freddy se veía muy raro todos querían saber que le pasaba pero nunca decía la verdad entonces a Regina se le ocurrió un plan Regina fue con BB y JJ para pedirles un favor entonces esto es lo que dijeron:

R: hey bb y jj me pueden hacer un favor

BB: si que necesitas

R: necesito que sigan a Freddy para saber que tiene pero si no ven nada moléstelo asta que hable y lo que consigan me lo dicen ¿entendido?

BB: entendido

BB y JJ se van a perseguir a Freddy asta que por fin llega a un lugar fijo exactamente la cocina donde saca un peluche de Chica y empieza a abrazarlo pero BB y JJ se empiezan a reír y Freddy los ve y oculta el peluche.

FF: que hacen aquí ?

BB: te gusta Chica verdad?

FF: que claro que no

BB y JJ empiezan a reír tan fuerte que Freddy se harta

FF: bien me gusta Chica y que?

BB: pues...

Regina le habla a BB y JJ y dejan a Freddy en paz

BB: Regina des*lo interrumpen*

R: lo sé Freddy quiere a Chica, gracias por la información chicos y su recompensa es esta chocolates

Los toman y se van

R: bueno se a quien pedirle ayuda para que Freddy conquiste a Chica lo malo es que a Chica le gusta Bonnie eso es un problema pero eso luego lo resuelvo

Regina va con Toy bonnie

R: hola conejito que haces?

TB: nada aquí tocando mi guitarra y pensando en lo bella que eres

R: oye necesito tu ayuda para algo

TB: que pasa mi lobita?

R: ok solo tu me puedes decir así necesito que ayudes a Freddy a decirle a Chica lo que siente por ella

TB: mientras tu qué aras

R: yo are todo lo posible para que Chica vea que bonnie no está interesado en ella ni un poco

TB: hay mi lobita tú siempre pensando en los demás

R: tu sabes que así soy

TB: lo sé bueno vamos a buscar a Freddy pero antes

La besa

R: ya deja de payasear aunque me gusto que me besaras

Le da otro beso

R: vamos conejito

Toy bonnie y Regina van con Freddy y le explican el plan, después de varios meses ( si necesito mucha práctica) Freddy estaba listo y Chica ya casi no amaba a bonnie pero lo amaba un 5%

FF: Regina estás segura

R: lo estoy tu ve y dile lo qué sientes

FF: ok

Freddy va con Chica y le dice

FF: hola Chica

C: hola Freddy que pasa?

FF: es que te quería dar esto

Le da un peluche de Chica

C: gracias Freddy pero porque el detalle

FF: por...

C: Freddy te sientes bien ?

FF: si porque ?

C: porque estás sudando

R: *Espiando* diablos debo de ayudarlo

Le muestra a Freddy carteles que decían "cálmate respira profundo y dile lo que sientes" Freddy respira profundo y dice:

FF: Chica eres la chica más más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida y me preguntó ¿quieres ser mi novia?

C: wow Freddy no lo sé es que

FF: entiendo tu amas a bonnie pero sabes que el está con Toy chica aunque el no sabe lo que perdió así que nos vemos Chica * se va *

Chica se va al sótano donde ve algo que hace que grite y se desmaye ,Freddy va al sótano corriendo y ve a Chica en el piso la toma con un brazo y la abraza

FF:quién eres y qué le hiciste a Chica?

S: yo soy springtrap y yo los matare

(P: por fin dices quién es R: sip era para que ya no molestarás)

Corre hacia ellos pero se queda a medio metro de ellos porque está encadenado y en eso bajan todos

D: quién es el?

F: no lo se pero digo que lo destruyamos

Intenta atacar a springtrap pero Golden lo detiene

G: Foxy que tratas de hacer

F: matarlo mira como dejo a Chica

B: si es peligroso

FF: si * cargando a Chica * porque lo defiendes

R*aparece* porque no es malo simplemente...

FF: que? dijo que nos iba a matar

R: Freddy déjame terminar, springtrap tiene un chip que todavía no se logró quitar pero algunas veces se puede controlar no es cierto spring

S: si lo siento por mi comportamiento pero yo pedí las cadenas para no herir a nadie y lo de su amiga se asusto mucho al verme que se desmayó lo siento

FF: esta bien si me disculpan me voy con Chica

Todos se van excepto Toy bonnie y Regina

TB: porque no me dijiste?

R: lo siento conejito pero le prometí a Golden que no le diría a nadie y aparte ya me conoces siempre pensando en los demás

TB: eso es cierto

La agarra y la besa

2 horas después con Freddy y Chica

C: * despierta * que me pasó

FF: Chica que bueno que por fin despertaste

C: Freddy porque estoy en tus piernas?

FF: porque te estuve cuidando mientras estabas inconsciente

C: gracias Freddy y sobre lo que me preguntaste si quiero ser tu novia

FF: en serio

C: si Freddy

Lo besa

FF: Chica te amo mucho

C: yo igual Freddy que lástima que apenas me di cuenta espera que paso con el monstruo del sótano

FF: sobre eso

Freddy le explica todo

C: es bueno saber que no es malo

Chica se queda dormida en el pecho de Freddy y Freddy la abraza y también se duerme.Fin

Pd: mucho amor entre ese oso y esa gallina bueno el es nuestro nuevo personaje springtrap el es el que estábamos hablando pero no es el verdadero enemigo pronto verán quien es mientras en el siguiente capítulo llegaran 2 nuevos amigos y una noticia que cambiar por completo todo así que esperen al siguiente capítulo y esta vez no hay spoilers así que bye.


End file.
